


a lover on the left, a sinner on the right

by lazyfish



Series: a casual affair [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Dom Bobbi Morse, Flogging, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Sub Melinda May, Switch Lance Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Melinda plays in a sex club for the first time.





	a lover on the left, a sinner on the right

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear about the BDSM relationships in this fic: Bobbi doms both Hunter and Mel. Hunter subs for Bobbi, but doms Mel. Mel subs for both of them. All of these dynamics are at least touched on in the fic so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to leave now! :) Additionally, while this is a sequel to _a casual affair_ , that isn't necessary reading whatsoever.

The place that they’re going to is loud; louder than the previous times they were there. Mel and her partners had been going to the local sex club every Friday night for the last month, and each time Mel swears it gets louder. She doesn’t mind the volume, though, especially because tonight is going to be the first night that she’s actually going to play at the club, rather than just watch Bobbi and Hunter.

It had been by choice that Mel had watched the past four weeks. Even though the rooms upstairs where play happens can be made to be private, she had still needed more time to feel comfortable doing anything in an unfamiliar place. She had asked Bobbi and Hunter if she could do more than watch this time, and they were all too happy to oblige.

Mel half-wonders if Bobbi had dressed them all up for the occasion. She had picked all their outfits, and they’re certainly more daring than they had been previously. There’s a lot of skin showing (not that Mel minds).

Bobbi’s wearing high heels that make her soar over the crowd, fishnet tights that show off every glorious inch of her legs, and a leather leotard that accentuates the ample curve of both her boobs and her ass. Mel has spent most of the night staring at Bobbi - and the rest of it staring at Hunter.

Hunter’s mostly naked from the chest up, wearing only a leather jacket slung loosely around his shoulders, unzipped. He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that just about everyone takes a moment to survey his impressive torso, but he also doesn’t preen under the attention like Mel had expected him to, either. Even when people follow the cut of his hips to the crotch of his leather pants, Hunter doesn’t seem to notice. He has eyes only for Bobbi a half-step in front of him and Mel a half-step behind.

When she considers her own outfit, Mel realizes it’s a way for Bobbi and Hunter - more Bobbi, though - to claim her. The black leather skirt she’s wearing is the same shade as Bobbi’s leotard and Hunter’s jacket, and the mesh top mirrors Bobbi’s fishnets. Even if she gets lost in the crowd, there’s no questioning who she belongs to. Mel shivers despite the warmth of the club, her pussy suddenly throbbing.

Bobbi leads them through the crowd of people and up the stairs to where the private rooms are located. It’s fairly early in the night, so most of the rooms are empty. Bobbi chooses one about halfway down the hall, closing the door behind them and drawing the curtain over the glass window that faces the hallway so no one can look in on what they’re about to do.

“Mel, corner. Hunter, bed,” Bobbi commands when she’s done preparing the space. Hunter sits on the bed in the center of the room gingerly, and Mel feels a rush of heat overtake her when Bobbi licks her lips at the sight of him. 

“Keep your hands where I can see them, Mel,” Bobbi says breezily. Mel blushes, wondering if she was really that obvious in her desire. Evidently, the answer is yes.

“I want this off,” Bobbi tells Hunter when she crosses back over to him, reaching for the lapels of his jacket. Hunter takes it off in one fluid movement, folding it neatly before placing it on the bed beside him. 

“And these.” Bobbi fingers the waistband of his pants, and Hunter gulps. He obeys her, though, peeling the leather off his legs gingerly. He’s halfway through folding the pants when Bobbi grows impatient with him, shoving him back against the bed. She throws her leg over his body so she can straddle his knees, leaning forward just enough to give him a glimpse down her leotard.

Mel’s mouth is dry as she watches Bobbi’s fingers walk down Hunter’s body, straight down to his crotch, where his cock is locked in a metal cage. Bobbi reaches down the front of her leotard, and a moment later produces the key. 

“You’ve been a good boy for me, Lance,” Bobbi says as her she begins playing with his balls. Hunter hisses, his muscles going taut as he resists the urge to move. “You didn’t even cum when I tried to force you to, did you?”

“No, Mistress.” 

“And your poor little dick’s been trying to get hard all week,” Bobbi murmurs. “It’s trying to get hard right now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Mel rubs her thighs together at Hunter’s tone. She’s not close enough to see his cock, only the gleaming metal of the cage in the low light.

“I’m going to unlock you now,” Bobbi tells Hunter. “And I want to see your dick get hard as soon as I do. Understand?”

“That won’t be a problem, Mistress.” Hunter smiles cheekily at Bobbi, and he’s rewarded with a light slap to the face. “Yes, Mistress,” he sighs, conforming to Bobbi’s expected yes and no answers.

“Good boy,” Bobbi praises, leaning forward to kiss the cheek she had just slapped. She doesn’t need more than ten seconds to unlock Hunter’s dick, putting both the cage and key on top of Hunter’s folded jacket. He groans, long and low, and Bobbi shifts just enough that Mel can see Hunter’s cock growing. It flushes red as blood returns and it’s finally allowed room to grow, and a hundred images flash through Mel’s head - ideas of what he can do to her with that cock.

“Such a pretty dick,” Bobbi breathes, wrapping her hand around the shaft and pumping a few times. Hunter hisses. “And so sensitive, too.”

“Mel,” Bobbi beckons her out of the corner, and Mel trots over to the bed where her partners are sitting. “I think Hunter needs someone to test and make sure his dick is still working right.” Hunter looks at Bobbi indignantly, but knows better than to protest. “Can you do that for me, sweet one?”

Mel nods her head vigorously. 

“Good girl.” Bobbi leans over and kisses Mel’s forehead. Her lips are warm and soft, and Mel sinks into the touch for the half a moment she has it for. “But I think a little competition would be fun, too, don’t you?”

Mel nods again, this time less certain of her answer. She needs more details.    
  
“As you know, it’s been a week since Hunter’s gotten off,” Bobbi says. She drags her hand down his shaft to cup his slightly swollen balls. Lance groans, the sound somewhere between pain and pleasure. “So really, I don’t expect him to last long. But if he does, I think he should be rewarded.” Mel licks her lips and nods her agreement again.

“So, if you finish before Hunter does, he’ll get a reward and you’ll be punished. But if he finishes first, he’ll be punished.” Bobbi smiles devilishly. “Maybe another week in the cage will teach him a lesson about endurance?” Hunter whimpers at the suggestion, his cock twitching.

“Since you’re both mine, I think it’s only fair I choose how this goes, too,” Bobbi says. Mel shivers at the possessiveness in Bobbi’s tone and the way her mouth shapes the word  _ mine _ . “And I want to watch Hunter fuck you against that wall.” Bobbi’s eyes gleam, and Mel swallows hard. 

“Mine, Mistress?” Hunter asks hopefully, eyes flicking over to Mel. He says it so differently from Bobbi, but the word is still so nice to hear.

“Yes, love,” Bobbi answers, running her fingers through his hair. “She’ll be all yours to do with what you please.”

At the beginning this whole endeavor had seemed skewed in her favor; Hunter’s sex-starved and not that good at control to begin with, and Mel is nothing if not composed. Everything changes when he’s allowed to dominate her, though, because the voice he uses turns her insides to goo. That, and Mel has been waiting for what feels like eons for Hunter to fuck her against a wall - he mentions it what feels like all the time, but never follows through.

“You can start whenever you want,” Bobbi says with a wave of her hand. “But I wouldn’t keep me waiting too long.” There’s just the barest trace of threat in her voice - enough to send a shiver up Mel’s spine.

She doesn’t have much time to process, though, because the next thing she knows Hunter is pouncing on her, corralling her with his body until her chest is pressed up against the wall. Mel’s still wearing her clothes, but that doesn’t deter him; he hikes her skirt up around her hips and pushes her underwear to the side with his hand.

Mel gasps when his fingers begin sliding through her folds, teasing her with expert precision. “Cheater,” she growls at him.

“Get inside her, Hunter,” Bobbi commands lazily from the bed. “I didn’t ask to watch you finger her. I asked to watch you fuck her.”

Hunter takes Bobbi’s command to heart, pushing inside Mel with little fanfare or warning. Mel chokes back a sound as his cock fills her up perfectly - like he was made for her. 

“Mistress wants to see me fuck you,” Hunter whispers in Mel’s ear. “Do you think she knows all the times I’ve fucked you until you couldn’t walk, Mel?” Hunter’s hips begin snapping at a dangerously fast pace, one Mel wasn’t expecting. It’s like he’s not even trying to hold on. “She knows I can make you scream, baby. Do you want me to make you scream?” Hunter’s thumb finds her clit, and damn, Mel hadn’t even considered that in her overblown confidence that she would outlast him.

“Mistress wants to watch you bounce up and down on my cock,” Hunter continues. He’s driving into her with abandon now, and even though Mel wishes she could say it’s too much too soon, her entire body is screaming with unadulterated pleasure at how nice it feels. There’s so much friction, but her body is gladly supplying the lubricant they need to keep it from being painful.

Hunter thrusts particularly hard and Mel slides up the wall with a yelp that turns into a shriek of pleasure when he rubs at her clit.

“Our Mistress loves those noises. They make her so wet,” Hunter pants, loud enough for Bobbi to hear him.

“They do,” Bobbi agrees breathlessly. “Don’t be afraid to be loud, love. Let everyone hear how well he fucks you.” Mel doesn’t need to be told that, not when she’s so lost in the feeling of Hunter’s cock inside of her. Hunter circles her clit with his thumb, and Mel’s insides spasm. It knocks all of the air out of her lungs in a strangled grunt as she rides a wave of pleasure that feels dangerously close to an orgasm. Hunter stills momentarily and Mel wonders if her walls clenching was too much for him. He resumes his movements, though, and Mel knows she hasn’t won yet.

“And here’s the thing, Mel.” Hunter’s other hand is no longer pinning her to the wall - it’s tangled in her hair. Mel whimpers as he pulls again. “You’re going to cum on my cock, whether you like it or fucking not.” He tugs harder at her hair and Mel squeals, the sensation warring with the pressure on her clit. The pain and the pleasure combine to make something greater than the sum of its parts, and Mel’s nearly delirious with the effort of keeping her orgasm at bay. Every movement sends her body into a frenzy, and it’s only force of will that’s keeping her together.

“I can feel how tight you are, baby.” Hunter rolls his hips, and Mel’s answering sound echoes off the walls. “You want me so bad, don’t you? You’re not even going to care that you lost, because you got to feel my cock in you.” Mel hates how right he is. She hates how he took her from aroused but relatively calm to a quivering mess in three minutes flat. But oh, she loves it too, because there is no one else outside this room who can make her feel like this. Mel’s gasps are filling the room, needy noises that echo off the walls.

“I’m not going to tell you to cum for me,” Hunter groans as he continues slamming his hips against hers. He pulls on her hair again, his fingers still playing over her clit, and Mel howls. “But you know you want to.”

She does want to. She doesn’t want to. Mel doesn’t know which of the half of her brain to believe, because desire is turning her upside down. Will being punished by her Mistress really be that bad? Maybe not. Maybe Hunter’s cock will be worth it. Maybe this orgasm that she’s fighting so hard against will be worth it.

Mel stops fighting, and the moment she does it hits her like a freight train. She gasps out a series of expletives as a gush of liquid squirts out of her. Her knees buckle, and it’s only Hunter’s quick thinking that keeps Mel from hitting the floor. His cock slides out of her, still rock-hard and newly coated in fluid.

“Mistress, can I?” Hunter asks desperately, turning to Bobbi with his cock in the hand that isn’t supporting Mel.

“Yes, honey, you can,” Bobbi answers. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Hunter gasps. It doesn’t take more than one stroke for him to cum, and Mel curses mentally. The only reason he had been making such a big deal about how much she wanted to cum was because he was on the edge, and all he needed was for her to go down first. Stupid Hunter and his stupid dirty talk.

“Come here, both of you.” Mel’s legs wobble as she makes her way back over to the bed, and Hunter’s hand appears at her waist to steady her, even though he’s shaky himself. Mel is surprised to find herself pulled into Bobbi’s lap when she’s on the bed again; she had been bad, and she had agreed to a punishment.

Bobbi’s hand crawls up Mel’s leg, until she hooks her thumb around the waistband of Mel’s underwear. “I’m taking these off.” And she does, sliding the scrap of fabric down Mel’s legs until it’s off of her. Bobbi hands the panties off to Hunter. Mel’s bare pussy is on Bobbi’s skin now, and she wills her body not to react to the heat. 

Willpower, however, was not her strong suit. 

“Fucking your Master got you all wet, didn’t it?” Bobbi asks, stroking her hand through Mel’s hair. “And it made you cum before I said you could, too.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Mel whispers.

“I know you are, sweetheart. But I still have to punish you.” Bobbi pushes Mel off her lap, and Mel stumbles to standing. “And your Master is going to watch.” The look of absolute glee on Hunter’s face would have been funny, if it weren’t for the fact that it was caused by Mel being punished. Bobbi stands, too, surveying Mel.

“Flog her, Mistress!” Hunter suggests excitedly.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Bobbi snaps. Even if Hunter is Mel’s Master, he’s still Bobbi’s submissive. “But that is a good idea,” she admits. Bobbi had brought a bag of toys that Mel had previously ignored, but she watches, entranced, when Bobbi pulls out a flogger.

Bobbi wastes no time invading Mel’s personal space, her free hand going straight for Mel’s pussy. “You’re going to hurt so good for me, baby,” Bobbi murmurs. “And when you’re done you’re going to watch me fuck your Master’s face until I feel like stopping.” Mel whines; she’s found recently that she’s a bit of a pain slut, so being flogged isn’t much of a punishment at all. She suspects that the real punishment will come when she watches her Mistress and Master pleasure each other without her.

First, though, the flogging. Bobbi pulls down her skirt and Mel steps out of it obediently, following Bobbi’s firm touch until she’s facing a wall. 

“Bend over and show your Master your ass,” Bobbi says. Mel does as she’s told, bending forward and bracing her palms against the wall so Hunter can see her ass. “He’s already hard again. He wants to fuck you, but I won’t let him.” Bobbi slaps her ass and Mel’s muscles tense reflexively against the pain. “I can’t trust you to obey me, so I’m the one that gets his dick for the rest of the night.” Bobbi spanks her again, and Mel licks her lips. This is just the warm up.

“Hunter, darling,” Bobbi says, rather abruptly. “Come unzip me, would you?” Mel moans unabashedly at the thought of a topless Bobbi flogging her, but she knows better than to turn around.

“Behave,” Bobbi admonishes Hunter. Again, Mel doesn’t try to turn around, hoping that Bobbi will narrate whatever transgression Hunter performed.

She doesn’t disappoint. “Your Master is grinding on me, Mel,” Bobbi announces. “His dick is all mine, and he wants me to know it.” Mel groans. Another slap lands on her ass, and this time the sensation feels much more like pleasure than pain.

The next sensation isn’t Bobbi’s hand - it’s the flogger. The hit had been light, but it’s still enough to sting, and Mel gasps. She likes that Bobbi almost never tries to make her be quiet; it’s one of Hunter’s favorite tricks, but Mel  _ likes _ being loud. 

Each hit of the flogger stings more, until Mel feels like her ass is on fire. Mel is infinitely grateful that both of her partners have their own masochistic urges, otherwise her thirst for pain would be difficult to explain. The reason the flogger feels good is the same reason Hunter pulling her hair had been irresistible. She still doesn’t quite have the vocabulary for why, but Mel enjoys it. The closest thing she has, she supposes, is what Bobbi said. Mel wants to hurt, but more specifically, she wants to hurt for someone. She wants to hurt for her Mistress and Master - for the people she loves. 

Her legs begin to shake, and Bobbi stops immediately. “Green,” Mel says quickly. She knows Bobbi just wants to make sure Mel is still in control of her body, but Mel doesn’t want the pain to stop. Her whole body aches with the need for  _ more _ .

“I think that’s enough for now, love,” Bobbi asserts. Her voice is quiet, like she’s talking to a scared animal, and Mel feels a bubble of irritation in her stomach. “Don’t want to push you too hard on your first time out.”

Mel wants to insist that this isn’t actually her first time - Bobbi had flogged her dozens of times at home - but she doesn’t doubt that if she mouths off, she’ll be legitimately punished instead of just a punishment for show. 

“Just sit back and relax, Mel,” Hunter says soothingly, running his hand along the curve of her ass. “Well, perhaps not sit,” he acknowledges. Mel understands what he means, though, and she allows herself to be lead to a wall that she leans against. Her legs still feel shaky and her ass is on fire, but neither of those things bother her - and she knows her night is about to get even better.

As soon as she’s sure that Mel is well-situated, Bobbi pounces on Hunter. She pins him to the bed in one fluid motion, and it’s not hard to tell that Hunter has allowed it to happen. Bobbi straddles him, circling her hips overtop his erection, and Hunter humps upwards unabashedly to meet her. There’s so much muscle and bare skin, and Mel can’t help but groan at the sight of her Mistress and Master grinding on each other.

Bobbi bends down to whisper something in Hunter’s ear. He nods, hands immediately going to the waistband of her fishnets. He peels them off her legs, quickly followed by her thong, and then Bobbi’s naked. They’re both naked, and it looks for a moment like Bobbi is going to mount Hunter and start riding him - but it doesn’t happen.

In one sinuous, sinful movement Bobbi has turned herself around until her hips are overtop Hunter’s face and her mouth is hovering over his cock. Bobbi’s eyes flick to Mel’s, and she smiles. “Mine,” Bobbi whispers, barely loud enough for Mel to hear, before she takes Hunter’s cock into her mouth.

Mel doesn’t know where to look, because everything is worth watching. The aches in her body are near forgotten as she watches Bobbi and Hunter together. They are poetry in motion, moving together in perfect harmony as they strive to do nothing more than pleasure each other. They are beautiful, and they are hers.

Mel’s eyes flutter shut when Bobbi cries out, followed by Hunter’s answering sound that’s muffled in Bobbi’s thighs. She lets out a small, pathetic mewl of her own; watching her partners make love to each other without her had been a worse punishment than the flogging.

That’s quickly remedied when Hunter beckons her to join them in the bed. Bobbi tucks Mel between her and Hunter with a startling efficiency. They’ll have to move eventually, since they’re done with the space and it’s unfair to monopolize it. For now Mel is content to bask in the body heat of her lovers as long as they’ll let her. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the sequel! Yay!


End file.
